swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Piett
Michael Piett (commonly called Mike) is a Remnant Navy Admiral attached to its New York City operations. Michael is the only child of Firmus Piett. Early Life Michael was born on Coruscant shortly after the Battle of Hoth. Michael grew up alongside the Felth's son Tevin and the two kids soon became fast friends. After the Battle of Endor, Michael was considered an orphan child after his father was presumed dead and his mother went missing in the turmoil that ensued after the battle. Life with Davin Felth Davin Felth soon took on the responsibility of caring for Michael who began to act out on numerous occasions repeatedly crashing into various objects which caused Tevin to respond with "Mike go bam into the (object crashed into)." At this time Davin caught on to this and gave Michael the nickname "Bam". Imperial Academy When the boys were 15, they were sent to the Imperial Academy. Here Michael found out it was a clone of his father that had perished at Endor and that Max Veers was using him as a resource in a plan to overthrow the New Republic. Michael soon became even more of a rebel causing havoc wherever he went. Veers and Michael's commanders were completely annoyed at his behavior which suited Davin Felth extremely well. Avenger Michael was soon assigned to the Star Destroyer Avenger under Captain James Rommel who would often confide in Michael about Veers' conduct. In 2001 (24 ABY), the Avenger and 4 other Imperial Star Destroyers were hand selected for a mission to Earth by Grand Moff Wanda Houston. Also going on the mission would be Michael's father, Veers, Virar Needa, and Tevin Felth who was assigned to Houston's guard detail. The Avenger was to serve as the secondary command ship for the fleet. When Veers and Moff Jerjerrod decided to launch an attack on the Earth, Michael found himself assuming command of the Avenger after Rommel jumped ship. Within a few months after Rommel bailed out, Tevin Felth was reported missing, presumably dead or captured by Veers. Of course Michael knew that Tevin had in fact deserted the unit that Veers had spitefully transferred him into. Michael immediately sent a drone to Davin Felth reporting that Jerjerrod and Veers had compromised the mission, attacked Houston, and started a war. He also reported that Tevin was in fact alive and living on Earth with a young lady. Michael soon became a de facto fleet commander and when a recall for all ships near Earth came ordered the Avenger, Firestorm, Devastator, Whirlwind, and Grand Admiral Thrawn's former flagship Chimaera to remain at Earth as per orders given to him by Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. After Jerjerrod and Veers's plans were thwarted by the Felth's, Pellaeon, Michael himself, and a massive fleet that veteran officers compared to the size of the Rebel fleet at Endor from Earth led by a Jedi named Bryan Khayman, who Jerjerrod had been trying to kill for several years. Remnant Michael found himself in a very advantageous position as the captain of the Avenger which had become Rommel's flagship. Michael moved to New York and took up several new interests. It was here he met Tevin's new girlfriend and later wife Kelly, he would serve as Best Man at the couple's wedding. Eventually, he transferred to a ground position in the city and would live the next few years peacefully. In 2005 (28 ABY), Firmus Piett was found not responsible for his role in Jerjerrod's war crimes, however a disgruntled TIE pilot would attack Michael. This prompted a reunion of father and son. Michael would later meet a young woman named Shannon. The couple would eventually wed and have a child named Mitchell. After Mitchell was born, Michael would become a bit more serious in his behavior. In 2007, his wife was murdered. However, Mike bounced back and accepted his retiring fathers rank and fleet command taking the Avenger as his flagship. Mike has been instrumental in various operations including rescuing Kelly Felth from a droid guarded prison and using his ships to protect the Felth's Pride from attacking pirates who mistook the ship for a cargo transport. Michael has since been placed on long-term deployment with his fleet. Michael would later take delivery of a Super Star Destroyer which was originally named Executor II after his father's flagship, but later remaned Naberrie after Senator Padme Skywalker's family name when a general renaming of ships was undertaken following the discovery of the First Order. He also added a pair of Immobilizer 418 cruisers to the fleet. Michael and his fleet would later have encounters with and also take part in some missions carried out by the Spectres including the Rescue of Ezra Bridger from kidnappers on Onyx who were employed by Grinta the Hutt and the Battle of Nar Shaddaa which rescued hostages following the hijacking of an American Spaceways flight by agents of Black Sun. Outside of the Remnant Michael's hobbies include skateboarding and general mischief which tends to annoy most people around him. It has been reported that Michael is in fact a bigger prankster than Bryan Khayman and that Michael's family members are often the target of his mischief. Galactic Wrestling Alliance Michael was named as the GWA's General Manager by Tevin Felth in August of 2006 and the appointment was recently confirmed by Bryan Khayman after Khayman and a referee tossed the WWE's appointed "ECW General Manager" and the son of the WWE Chairman in a garbage truck and had them carted out of the show location. Mike left the company in 2007 when he left for his deployment. Piett, Michael Piett, Michael Piett, Michael Category:Remnant officers